


voice in my ear

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [70]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 90 year old Peggy, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Not quite cougar Peggy, Steggy - Freeform, Young Steve, its not serious, just bleh, like a crack fic, not even a oneshot, they're cute and they know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: When Steve Rogers wakes up in the 21st century, he's reintroduced to sharp-as-ever 90-year-old Peggy Carter. He now lives in her home with a garden outback. She's a voice in his ear as he goes on countless missions, she 'uses' him to spy on debriefings, see how SHIELD is running, and get intel on their new recruits. Everyone knows. No one is stopping them.That being said, Steve is still madly in love with Peggy and doesn't care she's 90. He wants to be with her, but Peggy knows herself, knows her days are limited, and just wants Steve to have a life outside of her.Steve disagrees.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	voice in my ear

“Steve?”

“Sort of busy, Peggy, just hang on-”

There was a loud clanging noise of metal-on-metal, followed by a heavy splashing noise before Steve was back on the line much to the elder’s relief. “Yes, dar-Peggy?”

“Hm.” Even without looking at her, he knew she was smiling. There was  _ something  _ about her tone that told him. “What about Jensen? The agent-”

“Pegs, I told you no,” Steve sighed heavily, despite it she can hear the sound of his footsteps echoing on the metal floor. “Anyway, Jensen is too...much for me.”

“Is it the colored hair?”

“What? No, no.” It felt good to hear his laugh despite how he was supposed to be all  _ Captain  _ on the mission. He always broke that facade for her. “He’s just too much. Too loud. The guy likes to party. I do not.”

“Of course you don’t, because you haven’t tried. You need to step out there, darling. It can’t hurt to try. Fine, what about Barton?”

“He’s with Natasha.”

“Right...I forgot about that.” 

Steve grimaced despite Peggy wasn’t there to see it, frowning. She almost seemed to do that a little bit more often these days.

“Hunter then?” She continued.

“Bobbi.”

“Wilma?”

“She’s courting-”

“Steve no one uses courting anymore!”

“And no one is supposed to be frozen for seventy years and survive to tell the tale.”

“Touche,” she huffed in only mild annoyment.

A silence lapsed between them, she could hear him cursing in French again, her lips twitching into a small smile at the French.

“Everything okay, Steven?”

“I need…” He cursed slightly as he made a sharp turn. She could hear his shield being thrown. 

“Extract?” Peggy requested in an all too-polite voice despite he could hear her rapidly typing on a keyboard. “Three doors down from your left, faux going right. Take the laundry suite down and an evac will be waiting for you.”

Steve said nothing in response, only breathing hard into the line. That was wrong. She’s seen him run miles and not even break a sweat. Even after his intense recovery and extended time off to try to adapt to the new world, Steve wasn’t this out of shape. 

“You’re hurt,” she said in a harder tone than she meant to. Who could blame her for still being invested in the love of her life? “How hurt are you?”

“Do you have a camera on this damn ship?  _ Nevermind,  _ don’t answer. I-” He cursed and she could hear rattling. “I hate you for that laundry chute trick.”

“It got you down fast, didn’t it? Back to that question -  _ how hurt are you?” _

“Just mildly shot at.”

“Mildly? Steven Grant Rogers.” Peggy sighed on the line and pinched the bridge of her nose. “If that bullet doesn’t kill you, I will. You’re going to give this ole woman a heart attack. Is extract there?”

“Yes, oh thank god. I’ll see you back at home, okay?”

“Don’t worry about debriefing, I’ll handle that on my end. You need a medic and a shower. Don’t make me find out that you’ve been skipping medic again, Rogers.”

“Yes, ma’am.” It was Peggy’s turn to hear the smile in his voice. “I love you.”

Somehow, each and every  _ I love you  _ broke her heart to pieces. “I know, Stevie. I love you too.”

How many times could they have said it had they’ve been given the life the other dreamed of?

* * *

“I told you, it’s not that bad,” Steve sighed in welcoming as Peggy, older than his mind like to admit took him from the doorstep and lead him straight to the couch to sit down. Her lips pursed together in thought as he lifted up the shirt and exposed the bandages beneath. “I went. They bitched me out about some protocol and Fury bitching me about something, but I went.”

“What is he bitching about this time?”

Steve’s lips twitched into a small smile. “Oh the norm, about how you’re spying on him through me. How you can’t keep calling up government officials when things don’t look right and threaten to send me after them.”

“I don’t threaten to send you. I told them that I’ll tell you about their new bills and you’ll go take care of the bastards themselves, but…” Her thin shoulders shrugged as she sat beside him, a hand curling around his own. “He’s right about spying on him. I don’t trust everything he tells us.” 

“Nor should you. I told you he’s been lying from the start.” Reaching into his pocket, Steve tossed the flash drive onto her desk. His arm laid across her shoulders and he sighed, eyes burning as they shut. “I’m exhausted.”

“Then come on, Mr. Exhaustion, let’s get you to bed.”

Despite it, Steve didn’t move. He stayed where he was, his arm around her shoulders. She was comfortable. Even if she was older, much older, she was comfort. 

“I talked to Jensen and no, the guys an idiot. He shows up to work drunk, Pegs! He got into a fist-fight about a-a crush, he-”

“Excuse me. You got into a fistfight with Hodge,  _ Captain!” _

“Because the bastard called you a slut. Speaking on...did some digging, that guy is related to Hodge.”

“Oh, that’s disgusting. You’re right to ignore my advice on asking him out.”

“You admitting you’re wrong?” Steve’s free hand fell over his chest in faux shock. His eyes only cracking open enough to look down at her. “Are you sure you’re not some carbon copy of Peggy? Sent here to kill me?”

Peggy’s eyes rolled but he saw the fond smile on her lips as they finally got up from the couch. Despite the sun was just peeking over the horizon, they were finally going to bed. She couldn’t help it, not being able to sleep when he was on missions. Steve was very much as comfort as she was to him, not that she’d like to admit it out loud.

“Besides,” Steve continues. “There’s no one I want but you, Pegs. These other people...it ain’t gonna work, rather it’s now or fifteen years down the road. I…” He sighed as he plopped into the bed and gently folded her into his arms. “I know what you’re gonna say, how you’re too old and everything but I don’t care. I love you and always will.”

“Steven…” She sat upon his chest, looking him dead in the eyes. Despite her old age and the wrinkles in the corners, he could see every bit of fierceness that was in those eyes. “I wish I could give you the life you deserve but I cannot. I am far too...old, but it doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” 

She looked like she wanted to say something more but she didn’t. Instead, she kissed at his throat and held tightly to him. 

If Steve was going to argue, he didn’t say a word. He fell asleep shortly after, holding tightly to his beloved.

* * *

_ “Are you sure this will work?’ _

_ “When have I ever lead you wrong, Steve?” _

_ “Really? Do I need to answer that? Last week! You said planting catnip would be a good idea. The cats destroyed the garden! Or how about last month when you said jumping into the river was a good idea. It wasn’t frozen solid!” _

_ “I didn’t tell you to jump into the river. I was yelling at the politician on CNN to dunk his head into the water, Rogers. You-” _

_ “Are you two done?” _

The pair leaning closer than before to one another turned to find Dr. Banner standing just in the doorway. He looked amused at their bickering despite the situation. That is, Peggy laid in a hospital bed, wearing nothing but a gown and one too many machines hooked up to her and Steve half out of his seat so she could see him properly to talk to her.

“Yes,” Peggy said ever-so polite side-eyeing, Steve, as he sat down hard in the chair. “On both answers, this will work Steve.”

“And if it doesn’t?” He looked up at her with worry-filled eyes. “You could-”

“Die? Darling, that’s coming sooner or later, I’m ninety-two, I-”

“And you rather force me to accept to lose you now then wh-what? Five? Ten years down the road?”

“You have a mighty high expectation of me surviving,” she mused, reaching over to take his hand. “I’ll be fine, Steven. Everyone dies.”

“Not you. You’re the only thing...the only one I got, Pegs.”

“Captain Rogers,” Banner breathed, stepping up beside the bed to get their attention. “I assure you that this has a high probability of working. If it doesn’t, then nothing happens. It’ll be no risk to her health. We’ve poured over the notes. I’ve poured over Hydra’s and ours and compared results. It’ll be okay.”

Steve didn’t seem to believe that, his eyes falling from Banner’s face and back down to Peggy’s. “Just come back to me, okay? I don’t care in what condition, long as you’re alive.”

“Says the man running off of two hours of sleep and a broken arm.” Peggy’s eyes softened as she pulled Steve close by the labels of his jacket and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. “Alright, then… Dr. Banner, let’s get this over with. I’m not thrilled about using Hydra’s ideas here but when in Rome…”

Steve had every intention of staying awake. He was told the procedure would take no more than three hours tops but Peggy was right (as always). He was knocked out at hour one, asleep in the hospital chair, neck falling onto his chest. 

He was woken up by a soft hand touching his cheek, blinking his eyes open to find a pair of honey-coated eyes staring at him. He smiled as the sleep cleared from his vision and he found Peggy looking down at him. A younger Peggy. A Peggy that must’ve stepped just from his memories.

“Am I in heaven?” He asked groggily, unable to shake the fog from his mind.

“Is that your way of calling me an angel?” Peggy chuckled as Steve sat up fully. “No, darling, I’m afraid no one has died quite yet. No, it...it worked. They’re keeping me overnight for observation but…” She pulled Steve closer by his jacket again and kissed him  _ hard  _ on the lips.

Something they’ve both (respectfully) been denying themselves for so long. 

Steve sighed happily as they pulled away, not even bothering to pretend he wasn’t crying. “Now will you go dancing with me?”


End file.
